percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arcanna Phan
Arcanna Phan is the daughter of Sinta Phan and Hades. She is also the triplet sister of Eva Phan and Lacey Phan. Personality Arcanna's personality is most easily described as forceful. This originates back to her childhood, when she was deprived of early-childhood essentials such as physical contact, kindness, and the like, she would become a wonderful assassin. This added to her already structured lifestyle of those early years. She too is structured and orderly. She dislikes when things go awry. Tension tends to come the further things get off track as well. In these times it's best not to cross her. One of the more positive things is how sociable she is. She has no problem in social situations or with people; despite the fact that she hates a tremendous lot of them. To add to the fact, she works well under pressure with people. It's hard to break her social skills. Another great way to describe her personality is 'opinionated.' She understands and knows what she believes and thinks, and tends to be very inflexible with them. There is no fear when it comes to conveying them either. This can be made worse by her blunt way of saying things. In fact at times she can come off almost smothering. Results are needed when it comes to action as well. The only reason she will do most things is if it has a result that isn't in vain, or something more pleasurable. This goes hand in hand with her extreme productivity and traditional views of work and progress. When she sets her mind to something, she tends to get it done as well. (Most of the time) no playing around, no games. History On a cold night in December, a woman came into a mexican hospital. She spoke little Spanish and appeared to be from an Asian country. All she could communicate was her name was Sato Phan and that she had gone into labor. they were unable to find her on any database. Before they could figure out what language she spoke, she died in childbirth with triplets. The hospital handed them off to an orphanage with few documents to explain their origins. They simply stated that Sato was a “rough-looking, probably homeless immigrant who was assaulted on the streets.” The triplets were separated. The youngest, a girl named Lacey was adopted by an American family from Texas. The eldest was adopted next by an English family who was from Manchester. Arcanna was left in the orphanage care. They named her Valeria. when she was two, her abilities came in. They were slight, so only a couple of employees noticed. One of those employees had ties to the black market of the godly world. He kidnapped her one night when she was three. She was taken north to Mexico City and sold to a man who began to traffic her. At first she was sold into the redlight district of Hong Kong. For seven years she lived and was in slavery there. At nine she was moved to Los Angeles. here most of her redlight district days were over. Instead she took part in a new fad. (Mostly) men would pay many figures to gain access to fight clubs. Not to fight themselves but to watch children fight to the death. A man named Bruce-Earl Dantam bought Valeria for $4,000,000 after visiting her in Hong Kong. He still used her personally, but he also had her trained to fight. She was a natural. Bruce gave her the new name of Anna. She was entered into the fights under the name Anna of Arc Street. By 11, she still fought--thus she had never lost a battle. She became an underground celebrity. Her name was shortened to Arcanna and her fights became an outlit. They trained her to kill and fight whenever she felt angry or threatened. Then they taught her to always be angry. At 14, Arcanna broke out of her cage before a fight. She found a gun and killed her way out. Then homeless, she fled North to Oregon. Within only a few weeks she was found and taken to camp. Abilities Death Sense [ Source ] Limitations *Range of ability varies from user to user. *Sometimes users are unable to do anything in order to prevent the death. Capabilities *To see when a death is approaching. *In some cases, to see the name and remaining lifespan of a person. Applications *Sense death beforehand, to plan ahead to prevent it. *Learning the names and lifespan of the target may be of use. Precognition [ Source ] Limitations *Users may require being in a trance or unconscious to see the future. *Foretelling may be an involuntary action happening unexpectedly. *May only be able to see destiny, being unable to change events. *Visions may be more similar to dreams, difficult to remember, or decipher. *The ability may be behave like a reverse memory, wherein the nearest futures or most important future events are the most vivid. *Low-level users may be limited by how far into the future they can see. *Can cause great strain to the users mind Capabilities* Users have the ability to foresee possible futures and observe what may happen. As knowledge of the future invariably causes that future to change, visions of the future are subject to frequent shifting. While not being able to select futures or travel through time, these visions may assist in possible courses of action. This may be accomplished through Magic, a mechanical process, or by means of Astral Projection, or some other Spiritual Power. Psychometry may also be linked, since a person could see what would happened to a person or items. '*She cannot see anything in the future besides deaths, and how they will occur. She can only see deaths if they will happen within five years. ' Application *Predict an opponent's attacks and dodge the attacks in time. *Sense danger. *Know what will happen in the next few minutes, hours, days, etc. *Forecast the weather. *See the fate of other people. *May foresee possible and multiple future scenarios. Cemetary Empowerment [ Source ] Capabilities The cemetery is full of mysteries, dead people and spirits; for user of this power, it's the home of something else as well: their abilities. While in a cemetery, their physical and mental condition increases beyond their normal limits. Other Notes *This, for Arcanna, does not only apply to cemeteries. This also applies to the underworld. Necromancy [ Source ] Capabilities The user's magical abilities revolve around manipulating the dead, death, the life-force and/or souls for good (i.e., resurrecting the dead) or evil (in various ways). Many practitioners find a way to cheat Death one way or other, whether by becoming some form of Undead creature or by bypassing their own ability to die. Applications *Aura Absorption *Death Inducement *Death Sense *Ectoplasm Manipulation *Immortality *Life-Force Absorption *Mediumship *Mold Manipulation (dead matter) *Motor-Skill Manipulation (dead/undead beings) *Necrotic Empowerment *Pain Inducement *Pain Suppression *Reanimation *Resurrection *Soul Manipulation **Soul Absorption *Spirit Physiology *Summoning (deceased souls and/or corpses) *Undead Manipulation *Undead Physiology Weapons Arcanna's main weapon in battle is a battle axe made of Stygian Iron. Her's (termed "Styx" for the river it was cooled in during the manufacturing) is rather light and sleek in design. When she had it made she requested that it be aerodynamic for throwing purposes, one of her favorite combat tactics. However she has another, smaller hatchet that she tends to use more often for this. More often Styx is used more as a sword or knife. When not in use it takes the form of a single glove or a hair tie. Her go-to secondary weapon is a knife that is about fourteen inches long. It is made half of Stygian Iron and half of Celestial Bronze. It was made by one of her friends that she came across in her travels. The creator specialized in weapons designed distinctively for certain uses/moves. The knife is without a label but was customized down to the shape of Arcanna's hand while holding a handle. On rare occasions she will use a shield. It's a medium-sized shield that she doubles up for defense and offense. (It's very rare that she will use something for defense only. She tends to make weapons out of just about anything.) Relationships Gods Hades Arcanna never met her father until she was older. Even then it was for a short time. She did not feel a bond could be made between them; nor did she feel any connection to him at all. Therefore she never attempts to make contact with him unless necessary. Mortals Kat Murray WIP Demigods Malcolm Parker Malcolm and Arcanna have been going out since they were both fourteen (starting in Transcendence.) From the moment that they met, Arcanna felt a strange connection to the younger Parker boy. This stood out to her as it was scarce that she felt drawn to any other living being. Even then much less a male her age. Because of this she eventually communicated this to him and they became an item. She treats him much differently. Her personality is dulled and lessened in intensity for him. Seldom she raises her voice to him and seldom he corrects her. Love and beauty in it's most pure, concentrated form. Matt Parker Arcanna has never gotten along with her half-siblings through her father. She found that they tend to have large egos or some kind of stereotype to live up to. However an exception from this is Matt, who would slowly become a rather close friend of her's. They tend to joke in a quite morbid way and may seem most (non-romantic way) inappropriate at times. Their friendship began as a neutral acquaintance. Stella Lohse Arcanna found her first true friend in Stella. From the time they met she found that Stella was rather easy to communicate with and this she enjoyed. Thus they began to communicate a lot and help each other on missions and what not. Before her, she never had a friend like it. In fact, her relationship with Stella brought up some deeply hidden emotions and thoughts and even opinions from deep within her own soul. Due to this special connection, she views Stella as her sisterly-bonded and top not-boyfriend or male friend. Lucian Lohse At first she enjoyed Lucian's presence and his friendship but she began to not be able to take his decisions when it came to leadership. She found that he had a tad ego and disliked that. Over the years this list was added to which lead to the final product being an odd slightly positive neutral co-worker relationship. Seth Lohse Arcanna was never one for kids. Probably dating back to her Harmony House days. However this changed when she had several situations where she was forced to watch over and protect Seth. The bond that formed was almost motherly as she saw him grow up and helped care for him during some of his earliest years of life (5 years and up.) Matt WIP Arthur Willard WIP Annie Kristin Anitho WIP Lacey Phan Out of her two biological sisters, Lacey is her favorite. She loved Lacey for her laid-back attitude and personality and for her utter dispassion for the demigod lifestyle. One of the things she admired most was how easily it seemed for her to just go about her days as if she were a mortal. Lacey is also the only biological sister that she attempts to keep in touch with on a weekly basis. Eva Phan From the moment she saw her, Arcanna was sure that Eva was the embodiment of what it meant to be a full-fledged demigod, basking in the lifestyle. Never could she understand what Eva enjoyed so much about living on the outside of Olympus' radar, going against them every chance she got. In fact, she view Eva as the exact opposite of herself. This isn't completely true as the sisters have similar attitudes. She attempts to keep in little contact with Eva as possible. Rachel Hughes WIP Appearances *The Heroes Organization: Transcendence *THOc: The Stolen Staff Trivia *Arcanna's pure Chinese by blood, but her nationality is Mexican-American. Category:Females Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Children of Hades Category:The Heroes Organization (OC Club) Category:Phan Family